La Generación milagro esta de vuelta
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: Akashi obligara a Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine y Murasakibara volver a formar la Generación milagro. ¿Qué pasara con Seirin? ¿Qué hará Kagami? Y ¿porque hay otra generación milagro?
1. Chapter 1

―diálogos―

―**pensamientos**―

* * *

Era de noche un joven de cabello celeste se encontraba entrenando, para su nueva técnica maestra tiraba pero inexplicablemente la pelota no encestaba se pasó una mano sobre su cabello sudado. El teléfono sonó y el de cabello celeste contesto:

―Kuroko-cchi―se escuchó una voz chillona en el teléfono.

―Sí, Kise―le dijo kuroko un poco sorprendido el modelo nunca lo llamaba.

―Akashi-cchi nos quiere ver, es obligatorio nee~―kuroko suspiro.

― ¿A dónde? ―pregunto kuroko tomando un poco de agua.

―Donde compramos helados, no te demores ya vamos para allá―fue lo último que escucho Kise le había cortado la llamada observo de soslayo a número 2.

Kuroko tomo entre sus manos a número 2 caminando directo hacia la puerta donde Kagami lo esperaba. Kagami lo observo con una ceja alzada.

―Kuroko ¿piensas llevar a ese animal?―pregunto Kagami a una distancia prudente numero 2 ladro haciendo que Kagami saltara.

―Si ¿Por qué Kagami-kun?

―no nada…

―Bien entonces a dios. ―se despidió alzando la mano y retomando su camino.

― ¿Piensas siempre hacerles caso? ¿Acaso ellos te ordenan?―la voz furiosa de Kagami lo detuvo.

―Eso no te importa―le dijo indiferente, Kagami apretó sus puños enojado y sin previo aviso lo agarro de la camiseta que dando cara a cara.

― ¡Idiota! deja de actuar como si nada te importara ¿no sé porque te agrada estar? con un modelo con cara de niña, un loco psicópata que te amenaza con una tijera, con un engreído que no ama el basquetbol, con un raro que cree en el destino y un aniñado come dulces―Kuroko frunció el ceño levemente soltándose del arranque de Kagami.

―Ellos son mis amigos―dijo simplemente.

Kagami apretó los dientes―sabes que hazlo que quieras.

―Eso hare.

Kuroko volvió a caminar mientras que Kagami también lo hacía del lado opuesto.

* * *

Sintió las suaves patadas que le daba numero 2 sonrió al verle dormido, le acaricio el delicado pelaje con suma delicadeza. Miro al frente allí estaba la generación milagro.

―Tetsu ―le saludo Aomine.

―Kurokocchi viniste―la melosa voz del rubio se escuchó quien también lo saludaba.

―kuroko, hoy es tu día para los acuarios hay 100% de suerte―le dijo Midorima enseñándole su celular.

―Kuro-chi ¿me puedo comer tu helado? ―le pidió Murasakibara sosteniendo le helado azul.

―Murasakibara eso no es tuyo―le dijo Akashi quitándole el helado―Tetsuya toma―le entrego el dichoso helado.

―Gracias Akashi-kun ¿Por qué me llamaste? ―le pregunto confundido Kuroko.

― ¿Acaso es malo reunirse como en los viejos tiempos?

―No.

―Tetsu y ¿ese perro? ―le pregunto Aomine sorprendido.

―Es número 2―le respondió acariciándolo causando que el perro se despertara y abriera sus grandes e inexpresivos ojos.

―Kuroko-cchi se pare mucho a ti―Kise se acercó para acariciarlo numero 2 le lambio la mano―mmm―murmuro sonriendo.

―Le agradas―le dijo kuroko también sonriendo.

―Kuro-chi ¿me lo puedo comer? ―Murasakibara pregunto también acariciándolo ganándose también una lambiada de numero 2.

―Murasakibara eso no se come―le dijo Akashi con autoridad.

― ¿No? ―todos negaron con la cabeza―Que mal.

Kuroko sonrió después de todo estar de nuevo con ellos era placentero escuchar las tonterías de Kise, las quejas de Aomine, el destino de Midorima, los regaños de Akashi y los antojos de Murasakibara.

―Kuroko aleja a ese perro de mi―grito Midorima apretando un oso panda que el día de hoy era su amuleto de buena suerte.

― ¿Por qué?

―Mi horóscopo dice que no puedo estar cerca de un perro.

―Midorimacchi sigues siendo raro

―Cállate Kise

― ¿Ara? ¿Por qué?

―Quiero otra paleta Aka-chi.

―Después Murasakibara.

―Gua, Gua, Gua…―Ladraba número 2.

―Tetsu cállalo―se quejó Aomine.

―Hey, silencio―ordeno Akashi a número 2 quien lo miro a los ojos asintiendo.

―Akashi-cchi eres sorprendente―lo elogió Kise

―mmm… Tetsuya ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? ―kuroko asintió Akashi camino sin detenerse.

―Este, ¿quién lo puede tener?― pregunto kuroko señalando a número 2.

―Kuroko-cchi yo―kuroko le dio a Kise a número dos y fue donde estaba Akashi.

Kuroko camino lo más rápido siguiendo Akashi quien se encontraba distraído dándole vueltas sobre su dedo una tijera. La noche ya había llegado haciendo el clima más fresco.

―**Qué le pasa a Kagami-kun es malo estar con la generación milagro o ¿qué?** ―pensó confundido kuroko―**y ¿porque me llamo Akashi-kun? ¿Será algo importante?**

―Tetsuya te estarás preguntando porque quiero hablar contigo ¿verdad?

―Si.

―Bueno veras he estado investigando y al parecer hay un equipo de basquetbol que se hace llamar "Generación milagro" ―.

―Como nosotros.

―Si bueno, pero en realidad te llame solo para decirte que de nuevo seremos un equipo

― ¿como?Lo siento Akashi-kun no te entiendo―le dijo confundido Kuroko.

Akashi sonrió de lado―No le he dicho a nadie, ni a Kise y los demás dentro de poco volveremos hacer la Generación milagro la temida generación en el basquetbol.

―Akashi-kun ¿Por qué?

―Mira Tetsuya Kuroko no permitiré que nos roben nuestra verdadera identidad en básquet, es una orden―Le dijo señalándolo con la tijera.

―Entendido.

* * *

Review x3


	2. Chapter 2

"Mensajes"

―**pensamientos**―

―diálogos―

* * *

Suspira golpeando la dura pared con un enorme enojo en su corazón, donde varios sentimientos acumulados permanecen sellados, podía sentir y ver la sangre de su mano. Golpea tal como un boxeador; poderoso, invencible y con un talento sorprendentemente aterrador.

El no lloraba, nunca lo hacía ¿Por qué debería llorar? ¿Miedo? ¿Enojo? ¿Soledad? No… él no lo hacía, ni lo haría. Kagami, es una persona astuta, fuerte, con un carácter único simplemente él es Kagami Taiga.

Kagami se enfurecerse y actúa por instinto. Kagami protege lo que ama, valora lo que tiene, cuida lo que quiere. Quiere a kuroko de eso no hay duda, aquel hombre de cabello celeste lo conquisto. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien inexpresivo lo cautivo? Si. Él lo sabía perfectamente él porque, y ese mismo porque es igual al de la generación milagro. Eso lo enojaba.

Kuroko siempre llamaba la atención aunque nadie lo veía, Kuroko es extraño y misterioso. Kagami no lo comprendía aun ¿Qué tenía kuroko? ¿Por qué es tan especial para todos? Esas mismas preguntas las hacia casa día.

―Maldita generación milagro― grito estérico ―y también a ti Kuroko no puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo―Kagami bajo un poco su tono de voz ya que, no quería armar un espectáculo.

Lo único que sabía Kagami, es que cuando viera a Kuroko quedaría igual que aquella pared.

* * *

Cerró con cansancio sus ojos, se la había pasado bien con su antiguo equipo pero, aun no entendía a Akashi. Kuroko dio unos cuantos suspiros al solo pensar en Kagami, le molestaba de verdad cuando no confiaban en él; odiaba que fuera así. Kuroko sabía que Kagami confiaba en él, su lazo de sombra y luz siempre fue fuerte. Observo con desgano su celular que, acababa de vibrar.

"_Kuroko-cchi buenas noches, salúdame a kuroko-cchi 2"  
Kise_

Kuroko sonrió guardando su celular pero, volvió a vibrar varias veces, saco el celular leyendo los mensajes:

"_Tetsu no preguntes a donde conseguí tu número, buenas noches.  
Aomine"_

"_Kuroko buenas noches y espero que ya no traigas a ese pulgoso perro tuyo.  
Midorima"_

"_Kuro-chi a la próxima que me veas tráeme un helado ¿sí? Y, buenas noches creo. Pero que no se te olvide el helado.  
Murasakibara._

"_Tetsuya espero que entiendas todo lo que hablamos, a los chicos no le he dicho nada. Solo espero tu verdadera respuesta, buenas noches_.  
_Ps: Kise nos dio tu número.  
Akashi"_

Kuroko sonrió, mientras dejo el celular en la mesa. Todo con la generación milagro siempre fue divertido, toda una pandilla de locos le divertía y como no; el estar con ellos siempre le agradaba.

―**No entiendo a Kagami-kun, es muy impulsivo se parece mucho Aomine. Pero Kagami-kun es diferente por mucho. Espero que mañana sea un día normal**―pensó antes de dormir a la par de numero 2.

* * *

Observo de soslayo el lugar mientras sudaba mucho, Kagami se encontraba escondido como si fuera un ninja divisando a su presa. Sintió una mano en su hombro dándose la vuelta asustado miro a su acompañante.

―Kagami ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Vamos, vamos entra―Teppei lo jaloneó hacia adentro de la cancha mientras este trataba de huir.

― ¿Qué hacen par de zopencos? ―Riko tomo dos balones estrellándoselos en la cara de los dos basquetbolistas. Riko tomo su silbato inhalo aire para después soltarlo sobre el silbato, causando muchas quejas en el gimnasio.

―Entrenadora ya basta me arruina el oído.

― ¡Si!

― ¡Qué espantoso ruido! ―todos asintieron a la misma vez. Kagami miro con nerviosismo el gimnasio suspiro con alivio al ver que su sombra no estaba.

― ¿Oigan donde esta kuroko? ― Kagami pregunto algo dudoso.

―No lo sabemos, quizás con su novio―hablo Teppei, todos lo miraron confundido.

― ¿¡Novio!? ―gritaron en coro menos Kagami quien tenía un aura demoniaca, Koganei quien se encontraba a su par retrocedió un poco.

―Si ya saben un joven de cabello café, ojos grises y bueno, no puedo decirle todo es información confidencial―Teppei sonríe sabiendo que todos están más intrigados.

Riko frunció el ceño ¿Quién es ese chico? Se preguntó mentalmente, Riko miro a todo su equipo quienes mantienen también el ceño fruncido. Suspiro sabiendo que todos pensaron lo mismo.

―Oye, ¿Quién te crees? Todos somos únicos ¡vamos! cuenta nadie dirá nada―Hyuga lo miro amenazante.

―Ok, si no hay otra opción―Teppei murmura con un tono tristón―Se llama Ryo…

―Aja.

―…―

―…―

Todos absolutamente todos estaban confundidos, ¿solo era eso? ¿Eso era la importante información confidencial? Algunos suspiraron, otros rodaron los ojos. Estaban jodidos querrían saber más aunque tuvieran que vender su alma sea como sea querían saber.

Por otro lado Kagami estaba hecho un desastre, también quería saber más y más, pero tenía que ser Teppei quien sabía sobre el supuesto "novio" de _Kuroko si, él _también estaba jodido. Jodido de celos…

* * *

_Hola ¿qué me cuentan? Lo siento por tardar tanto con el capítulo estoy ocupadísima, dejen review con ideas, regaños no tan exagerados ok quesean regaños constructivos._

_Guest: No me acuerdo mucho pero, gracias por tu review espero, con ansias tu review._

_sole3: Ok, Kagami estará en la generación milagro espero tu review._

_Munchis: Gracias por el review tu comentar me ayudó mucho gracias._

_Bueno si me alegran la semana actualizare rápido, gracias por todo dejen comentarios constructivos. No quiero insultos __  
sayonora x3_

_Inochan-uchiha_


	3. Chapter 3

—Diálogos—

—_Pensamientos_—

-Aclaraciones-

* * *

Koganei miro asustado a Riko se escondió detrás de ella buscando protegerse; en realidad todo Seirin buscaba algún lugar, el único valiente-estúpido- era Teppei quien se encontraba normal. Teppei miro con tranquilidad a Kagami.

— ¿Kagami?

— ¡Que! —Aquel semejante grito sobre salto a Mitobe.

—No sabía nada sobre Kuroko y Ryo ¿verdad? —Kagami asintió enojado—Pues que gran lazo tienen…— Hyuga abrió los ojos asustado y a como pudo le tapo los ojos a Teppei y lo arrastro a fuera del gimnasio.

Riko voltea la cabeza para ver a Kagami para después maldecirse mentalmente. Él de pelo rojo se encontraba en todo un trance; echaba humo por las orejas, los ojos se encontraban irritados y su cara totalmente fruncida. ¡Oh sí! es peor que un demonio pensó mentalmente Aida.

—Oye…

— ¿¡Que!?

—N-ada—Izuki palmeo el hombro de Koganei mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Entrenadora es mejor irnos.

— ¡Pero…!

—Nada de peros Riko; Izuki tiene razón dejemos a Kagami no es nuestro el problema ¡Vamos! —Hyuga demando enojado.

— ¡Esta Bien! Bakagami estaremos afuera—Aida tomo a Koganei jalándolo hacia fuera siendo seguida por los demás.

Algo que Kagami agradecía era el silencio en ese momento, tomo un balón que estaban en el piso y encesto, repitió consecutivamente el mismo paso hasta descargar todo su enojo, no solo porque Teppei lo haiga enojado sino que no entendía a la perfección todo. Mientras más pensaba más encestaba, al final de pocos minutos se aburrió de estar en el gimnasio y salió con el balón a Maji.

Al llegar al restaurante típicamente pide una montaña de hamburguesas no sin antes pedir una bebida; así era como Kagami taiga se olvidaba de los problemas-además del básquet- con una buena ración de hamburguesas. Una mesa delante de él llamó su atención: cabellos llamativos y un gigantón. No podía ser más que la Generación de los Milagros, con una sonrisa de lado Kagami se levantó de su asiento para saludar.

—Yo. —Hablo sentándose a la par de Kise.

— ¿Kagami-cchi? —Balbuceó extrañado el modelo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Por eso Tetsu, no quería venir aquí—Aomine le reclamo a Kuroko—Sabia que Bakagami estaría aquí.

—Aomine-kun yo solo quería una mateada—Le respondió el de cabello celeste.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de sentarte Taiga-kun? — La elegante voz Akashi logro llamar la atención de todos.

—Eso es lo de menos, Kuroko necesito hablar conti−

—Tetsuya no se puede ir así que, Taiga-kun pierdes tu tiempo es mejor que te retires— Siendo un Bruto Kagami no se dio cuenta del tono amenazante de Akashi y siguió hablándole a Kuroko. —Cuando digo algo Taiga-kun obedéceme—Ahora no solo la voz de Akashi lo amenazaba sino también una tijera que se encontraba en su cuello totalmente abierta.

—_Maldito loco_—observo a kuroko pidiéndole ayuda, este ni le miro— ¡_Joder!_

— ¿Akashi-kun? —Kuroko llamo a su excapitán.

—mmm—Akashi embozo una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a Kagami.

—Yo también tengo que hablar con Kagami-kun pero, ¿si me das el permiso de hablar aquí con él? después puedes matarlo si quieres—Dijo con su mirada inexpresiva mientras miraba a la gente pasar por la ventana. Akashi simplemente alejo su tijera—Gracias…

—Kagami-cchi tienes suerte—Le sonrió el rubio.

—No, idiota—Aomine miro a Kise—Akashi lo matara pero después.

— ¡En fin! ¿Kagami-kun que haces aquí? — Taiga se acomodó la camisa desviando la mirada.

—Hoy Teppei dijo algo interesante, sobre un tal Ryo que es tu novio ¿es verdad? —Kagami se sintió avergonzado en ese momento no solo por las 6 miradas que lo observaban, también por Kuroko preguntar eso era sumamente raro más viniendo de un hombre.

— ¿Novio? Kagami-cchi te golpeaste la cabeza—Kise comenzó a reír estruendosamente seguido por Aomine hasta terminar con Kuroko.

— ¡Cállate! Lo digo enserio.

—Kagami; kuroko no tiene novio, lo que acabas de decir es lo más estúpido nanodayo. —Midorima tomo la bebida de kuroko sin permiso y bebió de ella.

—Midorima-kun dámela—Kuroko lo miro amenazante, nadie se metía con su malteada de vainilla el de cabello verde asintió disgustado.

—Pe-ro Teppei lo dijo cabello café, ojos grises—Tartamudeo un poco al sentirse tan raro.

—Kagami-kun creo que se trata de Ogiwara-kun—Akashi frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto confundido Kagami.

—Es el mejor amigo de Kuroko-cchi—Hablo disgustado Kise.

—No es mi mejor amigo—Se notaba la molestia en el tono de voz de kuroko.

— ¿Mejor amigo?

—A ver Bakagami, es el amigo de la infancia de Tetsu—Kagami se confundió mas ¿Por qué todos estaban disgustados? Hasta Murasakibara quien no había hablado-Ya que se encontraba muy entretenido comiendo una paleta-.

—Es cierto Kuro-chin tiene un amigo—El gigantón tomo una barrita de chocolate—Quisiera aplastarlo—con un solo toque quebró la barrita.

—Ogiwara Shigehiro: cabello claro y ojos de igual color. Desde aquella vez ya no lo he visto—Akashi jugueteo un poco con la tijera—Mmm… según me contaron ya no juega básquet.

—Por favor, ya no hablemos de el—suplico el de poca presencia.

—Hello, sigo aquí—Gruño un poco el tigre, —_Teppei me las pagaras_—pensó enojado Kagami.

—Tetsuya, Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryouta, Daiki. Se terminó la charla ya se pueden ir, después seguimos hablando sobre el tema—El poseedor del ojo del emperador se levantó de su asiento, seguido por los demás 5. Kagami aun confundido salió de maji observando la "alegre despedida" de los milagros.

—Adios kuroko-cchi, adiós Aomine-cchi, Midorima-cchi, Akashi-cchi, Murasakibara-cchi y Kagami-cchi—El rubio empezó a caminar.

—Esto, Tetsu adiós—Se despidió rascándose la cabeza Aomine.

—Adios…—Fue la simple despedida de Midorima esperando a Takao en el "gran carruaje".

—Adiós Chicos—susurro Kuroko caminando a la par de Kagami.

—A la misma hora, sin faltar. ¿Entendido? —La potente voz del emperador los detuvo.

— ¡Si! —Respondieron al unísono, ya no se escuchó más y siguieron sus caminos.

* * *

—Yo de verdad lo siento—Se disculpó Teppei bajando la cabeza.

— ¡Idiota! Vez lo que causas—Todos temblaron de miedo al ver a Riko con una camisa en rollada dispuesta a golpear a Kiyoshi—Como con fundiste a una persona que no existe, con el amigo de la infancia de Kuroko-kun.

—No escuche el nombre y estaba oscuro—Se justificó sin nada de éxito.

— ¡Ah! Ustedes idiotas me vuelven loca.

— ¿Más de lo que estas Riko? —Todos miraron a Hyuga horrorizados.

—Dijiste algo— ¡Oh! No era buena señal que su cabeza gira ¿Verdad? —Bien; Teppei quiero que des 20 vueltas por todo Seirin—Kiyoshi asintió viendo a un Hyuga en el suelo totalmente golpeado—Ahora Kuroko-kun acabas de decir que te reencontraste con tu amigo ¿verdad?

—Si…

—El cual ya nos habías contado pero, nunca dijiste que lo habías visto—Kuroko asintió dándose cuenta que todos lo miraban raro. —Cuéntanos ¿Qué paso?

…..

….

….

….

….

— ¿Kuroko-kun?

—No les diré Nada—Dijo el más pequeño antes que alguien reclamara prosiguió—Ordenes de Akashi—Kagami a veces pensaba que Kuroko utilizaba a Akashi para no poder contar nada.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, si tu psicópata y loco excapitán no quiere que cuentas nada ¿Que podemos hacer?

—Nada.

—Exacto…—Riko soltó una carcajeada un tanto aterradora—Kuroko-kun—Le dijo jalándole de la camisa. —Donde está tu loco amigo para que le parta la…

— ¿Crees que la entrenadora este enojada? —Koganei le pregunto a Izuki

—Y así tomarlo del cuello y restregarle en la cara su ******

—No para nada, ahorita esta tierna.

—Izuki tiene razón… no la conocen—Hablo desde el suelo Hyuga mientras sonreía dejando ver que ya no tenía dientes.

— ¡Pobre Kuroko!

—También hay castigo para ti ¡Bakagami!

— ¿¡Que!? Demonios...

* * *

_A/N: Hola bueno, Buenas noches ^^ parece que muy tardado termine el capítulo XD lo siento, ahora gracias por sus Review ^.* _

_Sole3: Jajajaja Si Kagami no debe de dudar de kuroko :) gracias por el Review XD espero tu nuevo Review._

_Guest:_ ¿_Quieres decir los reyes sin corona? Bueno gracias por todo jejejee._

_Bueno hasta la próxima xD Gracias por lo Review._


End file.
